MaKayla King
MaKayla King is the 10-year-old daughter of Jagar King and Misty Greene in Gamewizard's universe. She and her brother are timebenders like their parents, and are also members of Sector IC. She is Numbuh High Noon and Combat Specialist of Sector IC. Her Negative is AlyakAm Gnik, daughter of Ragaj Gnik, who is not spiritual and is more gloomy. Nextgen Series Viridi Saga MaKayla was born in Iceland. When she was five years old and in kindergarten, she had a teacher named Mrs. Sheryl, who bonded with her and taught Kayla how to draw a bird. One day, Mrs. Sheryl was stabbed by a mugger who broke into the building, and Kayla was traumatized. Her mother taught her about the Spirit World, how Sheryl now lives there happily. Misty trained her daughter in meditation until Kayla was able to enter the Spirit World, where her old teacher was teaching a class of deceased 5-year-olds. MaKayla was never afraid of dying since then, however the sight of blood still brings back painful memories. She couldn't bear to lose someone close to her. MaKayla first appeared with her brother in Operation: MASKED, fighting with her sector to save Sector N from Bright Idea. When Miyuki demonstrated her newfound power, they went up to Moonbase to show Cheren. When Miyuki went crazy with her power and fled Moonbase, George attempted to stop her, but MaKayla held him back, saying things would be fine as her eyes glowed. In Viridi's Last Stand, she and her sector participated in the War on Flora, but weren't seen during so. When they arrived at GKND H.Q., Terry helped MaKayla off their ship. Big Mom Saga In Sector JP, MaKayla signs up for the Girls' Boxing Tournament. She is against Aeral Sarah in her first match, and is knocked out when said girl morphs her punching glove into a metal rod. Sarah is disqualified, and Melody takes Kayla outside to heal her. Later, MaKayla battles Lin Beifong, and both girls compliment the other's world before knocking each other out. In Operation: FROST, MaKayla and her friends helped Suki get across the Frost Fields to save Christmas. MaKayla was the only one, aside from Suki, able to see Jack Frost. In Operation: NECSUS, MaKayla and George attend the graduates ceremony on Moonbase, and was disappointed they didn't get any new members. The two then return home upon their parents' requests, as Jagar shows them a spaceship prepared by Clockwork. The family boards and flies to the Great Clock, as their parents give them a tour of the station. MaKayla is quite fascinated, while George feels unimpressed. Then, throughout the story when MaKayla goes to sleep, she is suddenly awakened with a spiritual vision of Clockwork, who gets MaKayla to travel through time and do things that aid Nebula's quest. After she goes to the future to get a Centicubit Washer, she later reveals herself to the others as she stops the war between Glomour and Kateenia, showing both races that the queen and president who squabbled were actually friends. She then left with the main group and explained how she was helping them, and she accompanies them to Legola to see the Dimensionator fixed. They later go to Reepor after the Dimensionator is taken by Pollyx, and when they encounter Tachyon, the emperor takes the clock off MaKayla's staff to summon the Cragmites back from their time. They are banished by Vendra across the plain and have to make their way back to each other. They go to Coruscant later to save the town from Cragmites, in which Kayla accompanies Team Nebula to the Galactic Council. There, they encounter Vendra, whom MaKayla wishes to fight alone, but George King comes and reveals to have taken the Chrono Clock back from Tachyon. He gives it to MaKayla, who fights Vendra with Vweeb by her side. The two defeat Vendra as the Space Chi returns to Nebula. After she defeats Tachyon, Vendra gets the Space Chi back and powers the Dimensionator to free the King of Space, Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom. After he announces his plan to destroy the universe's matter, MaKayla attacks him, and her timebending is able to penetrate his Logia spacebending. the heroes escape on the Aloha Oe, where Nebula feels guilty about not destroying the Dimensionator. MaKayla cheers her up and convinces her to rally her troops, in which Jerome already summoned various KNDs. They invade the Netherverse and breach the Nexus to battle Dimentio. After Dimentio is defeated the first time, he fuses with the Nexus to become God Dimentio. MaKayla then tells Nebula the origin of her spacebending is her acceptance with other cultures, and Nebula absorbs the power from the Dimensional Fragments to become the Queen of Space. MaKayla also goes into her own Super Form, and Nebula makes both of them giant as they fight Dimentio. MaKayla freezes Dimentio in time so Nebula can finish with an Endless Vortex, defeating and shrinking him back to normal. After Dimentio's execution, MaKayla uses the last of her power to restore Coruscant to its previous (but still ruined) state, then banishes the Cragmites back to their own time. Afterwards, she and George returned to the Great Clock as their family left for home. In Miyuki's Dream, MaKayla and friends played Whisbee at the park, until Miyuki gets run over by a car. In the following dream, MaKayla and Lola take the shrunken Miyuki to the mall for a bunch of girly activities, trying clothes on Miyuki, going to the spa, and then painting each others' nails, in which Kayla got furious when Miyuki painted her nails black, and Lola's blue. They later have to go defeat Warp when he is terrorizing the schoolyard with his Chronobot. In The Great Candied Adventure, MaKayla came to Cheren and hinted to be aware of the upcoming Apocalypse. She cautioned him to tell everyone else once Sector V was done with their mission. After Cheren finally did tell everyone, George questioned if MaKayla knew about this. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sector IC flies to Galaxia to request GKND's help in rescuing Maddy. Suki stowed away on their ship, and on her request, the group flies to Glacia. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. crashes, and the others are separated from Miyuki and Suki. They discover Miyuki's body unconscious later, seemingly dead. After the blizzard clears, the team makes their way up Arendelle Mountain, in which only MaKayla can see the Hollows attacking them. They find Suki and Jack Frost at Arendelle Castle, but when Hans' Arrancar gang shows up, Bellatrix sends a Killing Curse at Terry, so MaKayla takes the hit and dies. George Rewinds and revives his sister, but the sight allowed Terry to see the Hollows. In the following battle, MaKayla fights Hama, but the sight of the woman's bloodbending brings back painful memories. Jack Skellington protects Kayla, who musters the courage to fight and slays Hama by lighting her own arm with Time Chi, then slicing the spirit. After the battle, Suki awakens herself as a Light before the Poneglyph. They bid farewell to Sector SOUL and head to GKND H.Q.. On the way, the three timebenders sense something wrong; for Cheren was just turned into a toy by Sugar. After they arrive at GKND, Nebula later makes the announcement that Nigel Uno was killed by Earth's leaders, so MaKayla and Miyuki return to Earth via Jerome's warp. Miyuki comforts Cheren and brings him out of his depression. MaKayla later watches Cheren's training battle with Panini on Moonbase, and when the boy remarks MaKayla would make a better opponent, she freezes Cheren in time and kicks him. MaKayla accompanies Cheren to Gravity Falls, Oregon, to meet with Sector GF about their journal. They encounter Wendy Marvell and Carla at the Mystery Shack, and since they're looking for the source of the gravity anomalies, MaKayla asks them to join. Sector GF's journal depicts a 'Gibberish Rock', however a different text than the one on Glacia. After Wendy reveals the invisible ink in the journal, the Author connects the Gibberish Rock to a similar pyramid in another dimension, so the team sets off to find the Author's bunker. They get into the bunker's center and find Li'l Gideon and Bill Cipher fixing the Multiverse Portal. The villains send the shape-shifter, Glen to attack the heroes, but they work together to defeat him and Gideon. The Multiverse Portal is fully powered, and it sucks Wendy and MaKayla inside, despite the others' attempts to rescue them. The two girls surf through the Dimensional Byway, during which they try to stick together. However, deep into the byway, MaKayla and Wendy are pulled away from each other. MaKayla lands on the top of a skyscraper in a familiar town. She sees Rukia Kuchiki from Sector SOUL fly by and calls for her attention. Rukia does not recognize Kayla and is confused by her stories about Arendelle and Sector SOUL. They reach the conclusion that Kayla ended up in another dimension. Rukia agrees to help her find a way home, deciding to bring her to the Urahara Shop. After meeting Jinta and Ururu, whom Kayla mistakes as the Sector JP operatives, Kayla is introduced to Kisuke Urahara. Urahara tells them about a man named Ford, who he met a few years ago and claimed to be from a different dimension. Kayla realizes that Ford was the Author of the journal. After Kisuke tells them about a stone pyramid with strange writing he found in a cave, Kayla draws connections between the Gibberish Rocks and the Original World. For now, all Kayla can do is wait for the portal to appear in this world and call her back, based on Kisuke's info. She decides to explore Karakura with Rukia. MaKayla and Wendy are later rescued by Sector GF, and Kayla returns to Moonbase as Panini tells Cheren this good news. Sector IC (except George) attend the funeral of Nigel Uno later. The next day, MaKayla goes with Cheren to the Negaverse to speak with Nerehc. Nerehc explains how someone is looking for the Demon Saints, and aimed to take Demise and Malladus from his body. Knowing Cheren also has Malladus inside him, MaKayla begins to question him about his Demon State. MaKayla discusses how she saw herself helping Cheren control the Demon State, and Nerehc claims they must do so in the DunBroch Ruins, Termina. After going to Termina, Melissa Gilligan agrees to take them to DunBroch. The group walks past a hole leaking Nightmare Toxin, which brought back memories of Kayla's past. However, she fought out of her nightmare in time to watch Cheren rampage the field in his Demon State, locked in his nightmare. After Cheren snapped out of it, they used the Warp Gate in the ruined town to go back in time 800 years. They met Merida at Sector DB's treehouse, and after learning of the Ancient Ruin across Madara's Chasm, they all travel to this temple. At the temple's center, MaKayla helps Cheren get in touch with his spiritual center. Cheren successfully masters his Demon State form, then his spirits Ascends to a region in the Spirit World where the Ocarina of Time is. Cheren returns with the ocarina, and proves to be terrible at playing it. Nerehc wishes for them to go to Japan, regarding Madara, whom he knows is one of the Thirteen Darknesses. On the Day of Apocalypse, MaKayla and Bill Cipher play a piano as the Twenty Keys begin to open the Time Gate. Jagar King does battle with Ragaj Gnik to determine whose will will dominate, Calliope's or Lord English's. MaKayla's father loses the battle, and on his last breath, he gives her the Chrono Staff. Lord English is reborn from Ragaj's body, and the Kids Next Door escape through the First Byway on the Noah. They continue to live on the shrunken planets inside the Noah. In Seven Lights: The Last, the adventure in the First Dimension begins. Before the Kids Next Door get into battle with The Thirteen, MaKayla initiates a Time Recordance around the entire Noah, and she resets everyone to their previous locations before the battle, allowing them to escape The Thirteen. Sector IC goes to Planet Froast after Zach and Suki turn it into Ice Cream Wonderland. Miyuki and Suki encounter and battle Sōsuke Aizen, and when the Soul Reaper is weakened, MaKayla shows up to capture him in a T.H.E.R.M.O.S.. Sector JP arrives shortly after, having been called as backup. As they leave the planet, Aizen breaks out of the T.H.E.R.M.O.S. and assumes his Final Fusion. MaKayla and Karin work together to fight this super form. When Karin unleashes as massive Ghostly Wail, MaKayla uses a time loop to repeat the attack and constantly annoy Aizen, without worsening Karin's vocal cords. Aizen decides to concede, not wishing to spend eternity like that, and they catch him in the T.H.E.R.M.O.S. again. During the siege on Casino Castle, MaKayla helps Sheila and Mason fight Dio Brando, countering his timebending with her own, and they are able to defeat the Vampire Lord. Newborn Era In The Tea Party, Sector IC is attacked by the Breakfast Club, who prove rather strong for the three timebenders plus Suki. MaKayla uses Time Fury to undo the damage they did to the town, all while surrendering herself if they promise to leave everyone alone. The pirates agree at first, but once they have Kayla in custody, they go back on their word, redo the damage, and seize George and Miyuki as well. MaKayla is taken to Sweetopia and force-fed Terry Stork's blood, brainwashing Kayla into falling in love with him. This is part of Queen Sherry's plan to have the two wed, so the Emperor can gain control of the Great Clock. Battles *Sector IC vs. Bright Idea. *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature (offscreen). *Girls' Boxing Tournament. **MaKayla vs. Aeral Sarah. **MaKayla vs. Lin Beifong (ends in draw). *Sector IC vs. Rumpel Witches and Nefarious Drones. *MaKayla and Vweeb vs. Vendra Prog. *MaKayla and others vs. Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom. **Queen MaKayla and Queen Nebula vs. God Dimentio. *Sector IC vs. Warp. *MaKayla vs. Hama. *MaKayla, Cheren, Wendy, and Sector GF vs. Bill Cipher, Gideon, and Glen. *MaKayla and Karin Kurosaki vs. Final Fusion Sōsuke Aizen. *MaKayla and Sheila vs. Dio Brando. *Sector IC vs. Breakfast Club. Relationships George King “But no matter what happens… always think of me as your sister. MaKayla King… Numbuh High Noon of Sector IC. Your second-in-command…” -MaKayla to George (src) George is MaKayla's older brother and Sector Leader. She is greater at timebending than him, due to the fact that her "mortal body" is more than what it seems. George feels saddened and behind because of this, but MaKayla promises that she'll always be his little sister, and second-in-command. Clockwork MaKayla developed a spiritual bond with Clockwork after entering the Great Clock. Thanks to Clockwork, MaKayla was given (albeit limited) knowledge of what was to come, as well as permission to use the Chrono Staff. MaKayla used this to travel through time to aid her friends' quest. Cheren Uno “Yes… there always was a special fire about you. A fire that can burn through anything. And I know, what lies beyond the Gate will be more fierce and powerful than anything we can imagine. That fire is what will burn it down. I want to help you ignite.” -MaKayla to Cheren (src) MaKayla has become one of Cheren's closest and most helpful friends since the announcement of the Apocalypse. She joins Cheren on important missions and likes to tease him sometimes. She believes Cheren has a special "fire" about him, and that Cheren can stop whatever force waits beyond the Time Gate with his power. Thanks to MaKayla, Cheren mastered his Demon State. Appearance MaKayla is a slim girl with pinkish blond hair, and bright blue eyes. She wears a dark-blue hat, light-blue T-shirt with 'MK' written in dark-blue, exposed belly, blue skinny jeans, and blue slippers. Her toenails are painted blue. Whenever she has spiritual visions, her blue eyes glow brighter. At night, she wears a thin blue gown and is barefoot, and also lets her hair hang down more. When going swimming, she wears a sea-blue two-piece swimsuit. In Winter, she wears a fluffy light-blue coat, longer jeans, dark-blue boots, and blue mittens. Gallery MaKayla King.jpg|MaKayla in pajamas. Cheren's Crush.jpg|MaKayla climbing Cheren's leg. Personality MaKayla is a lot more playful and spirited than her brother. She is also the more spiritual, as she occasionally has visions that tell her what to do or where to go. She often times questions these visions, such as when the vision of Clockwork told her to go to the past and rescue a life. Because of her visions, she has also shown to be very wise, but is still loyal to her brother as his second-in-command, and as a sister in general. Abilities “I don’t have time to explain, but the real truth is, my mortal body contains timebending far greater than the average bender. It’s just a special privilege I was born with.” -MaKayla to George (src) MaKayla is a timebender, and is also fairly good at combat. She usually associates timebending with her combat, especially when she uses her father's Chrono Staff. Secretly, MaKayla is a very powerful timebender, but only unveils her hidden powers at certain times. Her powers are strengthened when she goes to the Great Clock, and it also heightens her spiritual sense and gives her a bond with Clockwork, allowing her to know everything in the timeline she wishes to see. As a timebender, she is able to attack a Logia spacebender with average attacks. Being so spiritual, MaKayla is able to see spirits, and is therefore able to see Hollows. Final Smash "I'll get you in touch with your spirit." MaKayla's Final Smash is Spiritual Shift, where she becomes a spirit, flies around, and pulls any enemies' spirits out of their bodies, allowing her friends to attack the defenseless bodies. Stories She's Appeared *Operation: MASKED *Sector JP (Chapter 3) *Operation: FROST *Down in the Negaverse (cameo) *Operation: NECSUS *Miyuki's Dream *The Great Candied Adventure (cameos) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *The Tea Party *Pirate Wars Trivia *MaKayla is named after Divachick86, who was Misty's creator, just as George is named after Divachick's imaginary ghost friend. **Her voice actress is MaKayla Rogers, the pseudo-name Gamewizard gave to Divachick, meaning that she is the choice actor. **Gamewizard made the picture of MaKayla for Divachick's birthday, and it was also his 500th deviation on deviantART. Coincidentally, MaKayla was included in the poster for Seven Lights, his 600th deviation. **MaKayla's color scheme is similar to Aranea Fulbright's, and both share the same actor. *MaKayla's Numbuh, High Noon, is a reference to the fact she is more spirited than her brother, who is Numbuh Midnight. *MaKayla's actions in NECSUS were actually meant to be their own story, where she is the protagonist, but this became a side-plot in NECSUS. *MaKayla is slightly based off of Jinora from The Legend of Korra, mainly because of her strong spiritual sense and hidden abilities. MaKayla King MaKayla King Category:Timebenders Category:Sector IC Members Category:Martial Artists Category:King Family Category:Vice-leaders Category:Spirit Shifters